Irish Rogue
by KatelynnBB
Summary: Fergal Devitt (Finn Balor) left his fiance, and hometown and never looked back. Darcy McBride is the fiance he left in Ireland, and she cursed his name, and all his broken promises the day he left. When they meet again after 15 years old hurts are brought to the surface again. There's so much bad blood, but the heart wants what the heart wants.
1. The Beginning

**_Hello readers! Thanks for checking out my newest story! Please leave a review :) If you haven't researched Finn Balor, just a heads up his name is Fergal Devitt. I'll be switching back and forth, and calling him both during the course of this story! Hope you like it!_**

"Fergal, don't do this! Please!" Darcy pleaded with her fiancé. But he pushed her out of his way anyway, hard. She tumbled backwards and landed against the stone wall along the path they'd been walking.

"What are you thinking?" She shouted as she tried to catch up to him. Her Irish accent thickening with her fear.

"You're being a selfish igit!" She spat at him.

Suddenly, he turned on her. She caught her breath. "It's over, Darcy!" His breath smelled of whiskey. The only thing he loved more than her. Or so she thought.

"I'm leaving. My life here is done. You could come with me, but you've chosen to stay here. In this rot of a town. I'll not stay another minute longer." His blue eyes were lit with fire.

"How can you just walk away?" She fought back her tears.

"How can you just refuse to come with me?!"

They stared at one another, breathlessly. They were alone on the deserted path overlooking the sea. She guessed the sea, and far off adventures called to him. Why else would he break his promises?

Darcy McBride had loved Fergal Devitt ever since she could remember. Her world was turning upside down. One offer to wrestle in Japan had robbed her of her happiness.

Why would he choose that over them? Over her? Her heart was breaking.

"Come with me, Darcy." He whispered. His blue eyes were bloodshot and hazy.

She didn't answer him. At least not with words. She turned her back and walked away.

"Stop!" He shouted.

She did.

"Just go!" She yelled hysterically out of nowhere. It was as if it took all her strength to force out the words.

His lip upturned in disgust. "I'm already gone." He turned and quickly walked in the opposite direction.

Darcy bit back her tears, but to no avail. They came swiftly. Her long black hair blew around her face like a curtain, hiding her tears from the world.

She would never move on. You didn't recover from a loss like this, she decided...

Neither one of them looked back.

 **15 years later**.

"And the number one contender for the Universal Championship is... Finn Balor!" Lillian Garcia announced.

He has experienced big moments before. Never in front of this many people. Never with this much support from his fans. He is on top of the world. Things couldn't get better.

His WWE career was headed to the top, and fast! He had all the money, and fame he ever wanted. He was welcomed back to Ireland as a hero whenever he returned.

Right now, he was basking in this moment. Things couldn't get better. After tonight, a select few WWE stars were headed on a European tour for about a week and a half leading up to Summerslam.

He was scheduled to fly out tomorrow was excited to visit London again. Raw would take place there one week from tonight, and then it was on to Ireland for a couple of untelevised events.

He requested to stay in Ireland for a week or so. He would fly back to the States the week before Summerslam, and build hype for his match with Rollins.

He was ready for a much needed break. He loved returning to his home country, but he rarely had time to go back to his home town. His request for time off had only been granted because his uncle had died and left him some property. He needed to get things settled with the will.

He walked backstage "Congrats, man." Seth shook his hand and clapped him on the shoulder. Finn knew that the final decision hadn't been made, but he was hoping the Summerslam match would turn out in his favor.

The world was at his feet. This was everything he ever dreamed of.

Wasn't it?

Darcy tied on her apron and plastered on a smile as she flipped the 'Closed' sign over to 'Open' in her Pub.

This was her livelihood, and the livelihood of the community as well. People from all over town came to drink, eat, listen to the live music, and make conversation.

O'Brady's was a shelter from the storm of the world. A place where time stood still. From the beautiful cherry oak bar and tables, to the old fashioned dispensing system, and the live musicians playing songs of Irish legend and heartaches.

The walls were painted a deep green color, embellished with gold painted trimmings. There was always a fire in the hearth, and a tune playing. Sometimes softly, sometimes a lot more rowdy.

It was Darcy's pride and joy. This place used to hold a lot of memories for her. Back in the day she and Fergal had danced here. They had their first date here. Sometimes they would find a dark corner and kiss each other senseless. He had whispered empty promises.

When old man O'Brady put the place up for sale he gave Darcy the choice to buy it before he officially put it on the market. She jumped at the chance.

She sold her clothing store, and bought the pub outright. Owning the pub had given her a rebirth. It meant everything to her.

"Good morning, lass." An older gentleman, Gus said to her as he hobbled his way up to the bar.

"The usual breakfast?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Aye." He nods.

Her stormy gray eyes twinkle as she calls the order to her chef. This was everything she ever dreamed of.

Wasn't it?


	2. Bad Memories

_**Thank you to my followers, reviewers, and to all who favorited my story! :)**_

"So man, you excited about visiting your old stomping grounds?" Kevin asked Finn as they were getting seated next to one another on the plane.

Finn plopped down in the seat, "Yeah. Mostly just ready to have a break." He sighed.

"I feel ya. So, any plans for your visit back to your hometown?" Kevin asked casually.

Finn looked out the window, "Not really. I have to settle my uncle's estate. Then honestly I just plan on relaxing. Maybe rent a boat, go out on the water..." He shrugged. "I really don't know."

Sami leaned over from the next aisle. "Anybody special you're looking to see?"

Finn smirked, "Nah." He shook his head, and then stared out the window. The thought of a black haired girl with sad crying eyes invaded his thoughts and made his stomach churn. He hoped his trip wouldn't hold any unwanted surprises.

Like Darcy McBride.

He already made up his mind that if he saw her he was going to turn and run the opposite direction. Call him a coward he didn't care. He refused to see her again.

His mind flashed back to 15 years ago, on that seaside cliff path. He winced as the memories overtook his thoughts...

 _Strolling hand in hand. Her long hair was blowing in the crisp cool wind. Her head leaned over on his shoulder. He was only four inches taller than her, and it always felt so good when she would lean on him._

 _Her cheeks were flushed and pink from the cool air. Their relationship had been strained since he started contacting wrestling promoters. She didn't want him to leave. And he knew it._

 _It has been the elephant in the room for months. She was planning their wedding, and he was planning to leave._

 _"Darcy..." He said her name and it felt like it disappeared into the wind._

 _"Please don't say what you're going to say. Please tell me you're not..." Darcy was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them._

 _"Listen, this is my shot." He tried to make her see._

 _"This is OUR shot!" She said spitefully._

 _She jerked her hand free of his, and turned her back. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. Finn clenched his fists._

 _"Why do you make everything so complicated?!" He fumed._

 _She rounded on him, "Me? Me! You're the one who got down on your fricken knee and gave me this ring!" She held up her left hand. "That was all you. Then, you just decide you want more out of your life or whatever."_

 _She took a step towards him, and her voice softened a little, "We never talked about leaving...that wasn't in our plan."_

 _He groaned, "Darcy, you don't always have to have a plan for every little thing you do. You don't have to be so up tight!"_

 _She smacked him, her hand leaving a warm impression on his cold cheek._

 _"Shut up!" She spat out. "I don't care how off you are, you're not going to talk to me like I'm some piece of trash bar hound!"_

 _The silence stretched between them. They both knew this was going to hurt. There was no fixing. No trying again. No more effort to be had...it was done._

 _"I'm leaving, Darcy. And I'm leaving at the end of the week. We want different things now." He bit his lip and looked around nervously. "I don't know what to tell you. I just...don't think I love you anymore."_

 _She scoffed. "You're an awful liar, Fergal. I know you love me. You're just too selfish."_

 _"Fine, yeah, I'm selfish and I don't care." He said quickly. He just wanted to get this over with. She made his blood boil. And the longer he stayed in this conversation, the angrier he became._

 _He tried walking away, but Darcy grabbed the hood of his black jacket and pulled him back._

 _"Fergal, please don't do this!"_

He remembered pushing her down. Being so afraid he had hurt her, but also being too drunk and exhausted to care really.

He realized his hand was gripping the arm rest tightly, and he quickly loosened his grip. Bad memories.

Get a grip. Its ancient history.

He spent the week doing press and media. It went by so fast, and before he knew it Monday was upon him.

He was in a tag team match with Sami against Kevin and Seth. He was alone, in a dark corner mentally preparing himself. His paint was already applied. He didn't always wear it, but he wanted to treat the London fans to the Demon.

He checked himself in the mirror, taking in the details of the intricate artwork on his body. Not a line out of place. He breathed in deep, exhaling every distraction.

Time to impress. Time to shine. Time to be the best. Time to do what he loved. Time to do what he is paid to do.

Darcy fell over onto her big, soft bed. The silky feeling of her duvet cover felt cool against her skin. Long day. It was well after midnight when she reached home. A busy night at the pub.

She stayed to put away the glasses so Ben, her bartender, could go home. It was his anniversary. Darcy sighed. The only anniversary she had was with her cat. And that was okay with her.

"We don't need anybody else, do we Goliath?" She asked him as the cat purred beside her on the bed. Darcy sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she thought of the anniversary she could have had...what might have been.

 _Fergal stormed off, and she stood frozen...trying to compose herself._

 _"He's not worth it!" She whispered. But she didn't have a choice except to let the tears fall. She hated herself._

 _She made her feet move. She knew he wouldn't turn around. She knew Fergal all too well. Once her feet started walking, she ran. She ran all the way back to the home they shared._

 _She unlocked the door and left it open. Sobbing as she threw some things into an overnight bag. Her chest hurt. She felt as if she couldn't breath. She knew her heart must really be breaking._

 _She took one last look around their bedroom. Framed pictures of their four years together decorated the walls. She bit her lip to keep from cursing his name as loud as she could._

She remembered staying at the inn until he left town. Then, a couple months later she sold the house, and everything besides her he decided he didn't want anymore.

Her eyes flashed open as she shook off the forbidden memories. She smiled, how much better her life was once she forgot all about old What's His Name


	3. Haunts

**_Hello, please take time to review if you like what you read :)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading my story, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate it!_**

 ** _Music and lyrics by Brian Warfield. Finn Balor and other WWE characters are property of WWE. I own nothing! Except my character, Darcy! Enjoy!_**

Finn stepped off the plane and breathed in the deep, comforting aroma of his homeland. He glanced around at the busy metropolis that was Dublin. One match tonight, and then he had the rest of the two weeks off.

Free to sleep as late as he wanted. Sometimes, he wondered what I would be like if he didn't work for WWE, or if he'd never chosen wrestling at all.

He might have had a normal life. 9-5 and coming home every night. Eh, who was he kidding? That wasn't the life for him. He could never be satisfied by a life as simple as that.

He craved the adventure. The new places. The adrenaline. The praise and glory. The fame. The money. The passion of doing something he loved. What he was meant to do.

He didn't bother checking into a hotel like the rest of the superstars. He knew he would be driving home later that night. Rather, his uncle's house. And then to take care of the will first thing in the morning.

Later that night he was basking in the love that the Irish fans were giving him. There was nothing like coming home...

He stood on the ramp and took one last bow before disappearing backstage. He quickly said his goodbyes and headed out. It was late, and dark on the road from Dublin to Bray and he was having trouble staying awake. He started humming an old favorite of his...a song he used to sing to...someon _e._

 _"You've captured the blue from the violets empty_  
 _You've borrowed your smile from the sun in the sky_  
 _For you are a rogue and your thieving's extensive_  
 _You had stolen my heart with your true Irish Eyes"_

He smiled.

"Forgot how much I like that." He said to himself as he was pulling in the drive of his uncle's house.

The place was orderly, but not entirely neat. There were papers strewn about, shoes laying here and there. A pang of sadness rushes his heart. It was obvious his uncle was not expecting to leave this world any time soon.

A stroke took him in a flash. Finn hadn't seen his uncle in years. Not since he left home. He picked up a paper from off his uncle's desk and looked it over.

"Home." He scoffed with sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah right." He tossed the paper onto the desk. This place gave him a weird feeling. Tomorrow he would check himself into a hotel foe the rest of his stay.

Until then he plopped down on the couch and quickly dozed off to sleep. His dreams were invaded with images of true Irish eyes.

Although not violet like in the song. They were a stormy gray. Framed by black silky hair. Darcy. A delicate hand reached out to touch his face, but then it was gone.

"Fergal..." He heard a woman's voice whisper.

He jumped awake. His heart was pounding. He muttered a string of curses. He looked around the room, half convinced that the place was haunted.

Finn checked his watch and decided he had enough time for a run before he had to be at the lawyer's office. He got dressed and jogged down the country lane. This was the Ireland he missed. The country he longed for when crowded American cities were too much for him.

He longed for open fields, sunrises over the sea, the brisk chill of the morning. He breathed it in. There was nothing like it. He glanced at his watch. It was time to head back and get this business taken care of finally.

The matter took a lot longer than Finn expected. As it turned out his uncle had left him the house, and his car along with most of his worldly gains and possessions. There was no other family, but seeing as he hadn't seen the man in 15 years he never dreamed... He thought maybe he had a friend he would leave things to, but no, just Fergal Devitt.

He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't surprised. Of course, he could be a liar anyway. What made him think that? He had never considered himself a liar.

 _But you are, aren't you?_

Deep down he knew it was true. He broke the most sacred promise he had ever made. To her. He promised to marry her. To love her forever. He gave her hope.

False hope.

He did love her back then, but he loved himself more. He wanted what he wanted and she wasn't really a part of his vision. He knew that deep down even if she had agreed to go with him that it wouldn't have worked out.

He had to push. To climb. And his ambition would have ruined them both. So, in the long run it was better that she hadn't gone. But still, there was the matter. That unresolved piece of life he had long hidden.

After 15 years he doubted an apology would mean very much. And what was making him feel like this all of a sudden. He smirked. The magic of Ireland playing tricks on a lad. That's all it was.

Harmless spirits conjuring up the past in an attempt to make a fool of him.

"Well it wont work." He said sternly into the night as he walked to his rental car. All the legends and spirits of Ireland were no match for The Demon.

He needed a drink. That's exactly what he needed


	4. You

_**Idk if I'm going to be continuing this story. I've changed the rating for future story development. If you guys want to give me feedback I'd appreciate it very much! Three years ago when I was active on this site I had a very faithful following. Now, a lot of those people either no longer write, or aren't active so its been a little difficult getting back into the swing of things. One thing I dont take for granted is my readers. THANK YOU all so much.**_

Darcy was wiping off the bar, and saying goodnight to her last customer. She was often becoming the last person to stay every night. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun with strands of her dark hair falling loose at her neck.

Her baby blue shirt was made of flowing chiffon. Reaching just above her thighs. It was loose fitting, and very comfortable according to her. Her white leggings were sprinkled with little flecks of gray.

She decided to break in her new silver knee high boots today. A decision that she terribly regretted.

"Goodnight Boyd." She said cheerfully. She kept a smile on her face as she took his glass and his money.

"Goodnight lass." The older man said as he patted her hand and rose from his seat at the bar. "May your troubles be less, and your blessings be more-"

"And nothing but happiness come through your door." She finished the old blessing and winked at him as he tipped his hat her way.

She finished wiping down the bar, and left the cloth on the back of a chair as she made her way to the office. She was exhausted. Her feet ached! Stupid shoes! She locked up and headed for the door.

She stopped and groaned when she realized she forgot to post the schedule. She debated whether or not to do it tonight, but she was already a day late.

A hot bath was going to feel so good after this long day, she thought. She went back for the schedule, leaving the keys in the office door while she fumbled around her desk for the paper.

She heard the bell on the door ring.

Shoot.

She forgot to flip the light off. She grabbed the schedule and locked the office quickly. She stepped into the common area and saw a man standing there.

Great.

"I'm sorry but we've just closed up for the evening." She said as she posted the schedule behind the bar.

The man acted like he didn't hear her.

Darcy walked around the bar, slipping her purse strap back up onto her shoulder.

"I said we're closed."

She looked up and froze in her tracks.

He knew her before she knew him. Their eyes met. His mouth hung open.

Fergal Devitt.

"You." Darcy never imagined there could be so much disdain in her voice. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had, and for a brief moment she thought she might die.

"You." He finally spoke. There was only shock in his voice.

For a minute they just stood there. Silently. Both too afraid to move or speak. The past too painful to remember.

"Darcy-"

"No!" She stomped. "Stop it. I dont know why you're here. Where you came from, or who you think you are. But," she took a deep and labored breath as she flew past him and opened the door. She motioned for him to leave.

"I think you should leave. We're closed."

"Are you joking?" He scoffed at her.

She didn't answer, just held the door.

"You're mad, woman. Absolutely insane! You'd think you'd be over it by now, wouldn't you?" His voice rose as he spoke.

"Fine!" He shouted, throwing his hands up and walking out of her bar.

Darcy watched him go, and locked the door. She turned and braced herself on the nearest chair. Her body was trembling.

She tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't. Fergal. She clenched her hand on her heart. She screamed as loud as she could and picked up some silverware off the table, throwing it across the room.

He had some nerve. She hoped he didn't intend to stay in town.

For her hearts sake she prayed he didn't.

Finn's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles turning white. Darcy? At O'Brady's? That didn't make sense. He figured she never left Bray considering their breakup, and how she was unwilling to go with him.

He was surprised. He never meant to run into her. 15 years was a long time to hold resentment against a person. How dare she throw him out! Who on God's green earth did she think she was?

A 35 year old bartender apparently, that's who. Finn smirked. It felt good to know he actually did something with his life, unlike her. Not that she was totally without, though. He had to admit she looked good.

Better than good if he was being honest.

For the very first time in 15 years he had a tinge of regret. He could've stayed and lived a very good life in Bray. Married Darcy like he promised, and had babies that looked like him.

He just couldn't see it then. Couldn't get his head out of the clouds. And now she'd not have him. Not ever, and that was plain as day. It was like seeing her again made his blood race.

It was clear he made hers boil. Maybe he would pay another visit to O'Brady's before he left. He wasn't looking to mend fences, but he felt sorry for her. To end up a waitress/bartender at 35...

The least he could do was humble himself as much as possible and apologize for how things were left between them.


	5. Bad Blood

Darcy sat at her mother's kitchen table the next morning drinking a strong cup of coffee. She crossed her legs elegantly and blew on the hot beverage.

She'd broken the news of Fergal's visit and they were discussing the events of his return.

"He has no right to scold you for your attitude. No right at all!" Her little gray haired mother carefully spoke.

"My thoughts exactly. I wonder why he's come back though? After all these years." Darcy questioned.

Her mother, Diana thought hard and then remembered something.

"Well, Declan Devitt passed away," she paused, "But that was at least two months ago. Why did he wait so long to come back if that's the reason?"

Darcy scoffed, "Its a wonder he returned at all."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to stop letting him get to her. After all these years he could still stir emotion in her.

Her mother shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her steamy beverage.

"Maybe something needed settled with the will?" Diana suggested.

Darcy just pursed her lips and gave her mother a skeptical glance.

"Fine then. Lets talk about something else. I've been to see Doctor O'Hare yesterday."

Darcy sat her cup down. Her mother hadn't been feeling well lately. To lose her would be an utter devastation. She held her breath and prayed it wasn't anything bad.

"He says I'm healthy. I'm doing fine. I've just caught a bit of a nasty cold what with Autumn approaching a bit faster this year."

Darcy sighed, "It has turned chilly, even in the day. Well, drink your tea and I'll bring you over my electric blanket to stay warm." She patted her mother's hand.

"Thank you dear." Diana smiled.

Her mother was 70 years old. Her parents had had her late in life. Her father, whom she loved very dearly had passed away seven years ago. Ever since then Darcy had been helping her mother out, and checking in on her daily. In a way, it had made them closer.

Diana glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't you be off?"

"Oh! Yes, you're right." She kissed her mother goodbye and headed for her car in a sprint.

That night Finn stepped out of his rental car. The brisk autumn air filled his lungs. He brought his leather jacket closer around him. His boots made a light thud as he made his way into the pub.

He could hear the loud and lively music from the outside. The windows were shining with light and laughter. It was a rowdy and joyful Saturday night at O'Brady's.

He stepped through the door, warmth greeted him. But not for long. He stepped through the dancing and singing crowd to the bar. A young man called to him, "What'll it be?"

"I'll have a Coke." He didn't drink anymore.

The man nodded and turned to fill his glass. Finn scanned the room for Darcy. Was she waiting tables? Was she on her break? Was she even working tonight?

The bartender handed him his glass and Finn sipped on it slowly. His blood was racing. He was a bundle of nerves. She had to be here.

The place was settling down, and some people began to leave. Finn decided to order dinner. He ate in peace. No one caring, or recognizing him apparently. Just as well because he would rather be left alone.

These days, the crowds were beginning to get to him. He hadn't told anyone but he had been suffering from anxiety recently. He was working through it.

The band began to pack up their things, and Finn decided to go.

"Kyle, do you have the drawer for this evening yet?"

He would know that voice anywhere. He stopped and turned. There she was, standing in the office door.

"You've got to be joking. You again?" She slammed her hand down on her thigh. "What do you think you're doing here? I thought I made it clear you weren't welcome." Her voice was calm and steady, but there was a storm brewing on the inside.

"Would you just take two seconds and hear me out? I mean seriously. Its not going to hurt anything. I came here to apologize."

Darcy walked over towards him, "I don't want an apology. Its not worth the time it would take you to say it. It means nothing. Not after 15 years."

She was making him so mad. He tried to remain calm. Tried to keep it together. He was at a loss for words. He just stood there in front of her.

"Get out!" She said sternly.

And he snapped, "No, I won't, you self righteous witch. Just listen, I convinced myself I was in the wrong back then, that I should've stayed, that I was sorry. But it wasn't worth it. I cannot believe I let you make me feel guilty!"

"I wasn't aware you had any feelings at all." She said flippantly.

"You think you're so grand. People all over the world know my name. I have all the money I could ever want. I'm set for life. And what have you done? Nothing. You're a spinster bartender who's never left this island." He shrugged, "I guess I should pity you."

She laughed, "Pity me? You're hilarious."

She hopped up into a bar stool. "First off, don't pity me for having never left Ireland because that isn't true. I've traveled. I've been to New York, Paris, London, Barcelona. But, even with that I don't see why anyone would want to leave Ireland. This is our home."

She sighed, "Second, I've done plenty with my life. I created my own fashion line, and opened my own store. Its the one on Main street, Beautiful You. I sold it a while back, but I still design for them, and they exclusively sell my merchandise."

Finn was taken aback. And tried to interrupt but Darcy kept going.

"And lastly, I do tend the bar, yes, but this is my pub. I own this place, and I'll not tolerate you coming here and ripping my head off in front of employees and customers!"

With that she stared him down, and he retreated leaving the tension in the room at boiling point. The band nervously packed away their instruments. She stormed off to the office and closed the door behind her.

By the time she came out everyone had gone. She glanced at the clock. It was half past one. Her feet and body ached, and she had a splitting headache.

"I'm here." She heard s voice call out from the semi darkness.

Darcy jumped and gasped. "What're you doing?!"

Finn stood from his seat, "I had to talk to you...I just want you to listen Darcy. Please?"

He took a few steps towards her, his hands in his pockets.

She ignored him and briskly walked to the door with him right on her heels. He followed her out, and she locked up the pub as he hovered over her.

"Look, I made a mistake!" He pleaded.

She made her way to her car, but Finn grabbed her arm to stop her. She jerked her arm free of his grip.

"A mistake? A _mistake_? You've got to be joking. You did a lot more than that, Fergal. You left me. High and dry. You broke your promise." She bit her lip. She refused to cry in front of this pig. "And what's worse, you broke my heart."

He hung his head. Defeated. He was finally getting what was coming to him. Oh, he didn't care to listen to Darcy McBride rant and rave all day long. But when she started going soft...he was done for.

"And then, then you come back here...after 15 years and have the balls to pity and judge me. You don't know me."

Their breath was visible in the cool night air. Finn had the urge to go to her, to hold her, but he wouldn't. Couldn't because she'd never allow him to get that close. Never again.

"I'm sorry, Darcy. For everything. I truly am. I just thought maybe...after all these years you would like to hear me say it."

"Well you were wrong. But, like I said, you don't know me. Not anymore."

"Yeah and you don't know me either. I'm not the same man I was back then. I've grown up a lot obviously. I know it was selfish to call us off, to kill what we had going. I have made mistakes, Darcy... I'm not asking for forgiveness. But I just had to make you hear me say I was sorry...for everything."

Darcy's heart was beating loudly in her ears. She started to speak, but the ringing of her cell phone cut her off and called her back to reality.

His eyes were pleading with her not to answer...


	6. Tragedies

"Hello?" It came out as a question, and her voice cracked. Her eyes were still holding onto Finn's.

It took her a minute to comprehend what the voice on the other end of the line was saying.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that? What?" Her heart sped up. Finn stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Darcy's face scrunched up and she put a hand on her heart. She quickly hung up the phone and dropped it in her purse.

"I have to go." She said hurriedly. She fished in her purse for her keys.

"Where are they? Where are my keys?!" She was borderline panicking.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as he sprinted over to her.

"Its my mom! She's at the hospital. I have to get there now!" She was crying, and shaking.

"Where are my bloody keys!?"

"Here," he pulled on her arm, "I'll drive you."

To his surprise she didn't argue, didn't jerk away. She let him lead her to his car. He opened the door and she got in and buckled up. He sped to the hospital. Occasionally he shot a glance her way. She was rigid. Hands in her lap and staring out the window.

She was worried, and scared. He wanted to reach out and touch her hand. Feel her skin and let her know he was there for her. But he wasn't a fool. He knew better.

He pulled up to the emergency entrance and she muttered "Thanks." Before she rushed into the hospital.

Darcy sped up to the front desk and asked about her mother. The nurse told her that Diana was in the intensive care unit. Her mind was reeling. How could this happen?

She was waiting for the elevator when Finn caught up to her. She saw him sprinting across the foyer.

"What're you doing here?" She asked just as the elevator opened.

"I didn't want you to be alone." He said as he followed her on.

Darcy didn't reply, just gave a small eye roll and tossed her hair over her shoulder. The movement released a fragrance and Finn could've sworn it was 15 years ago again. Her scent, her smile...all of it was his once, but he gave it up.

He was beginning to feel something stronger than remorse towards her.

They stepped off the elevator and were greeted by Doctor O'Hare.

"What happened?" It was slowly grounded out through gritted teeth as Darcy rounded on her mother's doctor.

"Her cold has progressed to pneumonia. She became quickly dehydrated, and when she came to fill her prescription today she fainted at the office."

Darcy backed off, "How could it progress so quickly? She was fine this morning...I was with her, and she was fine. She was fine." Darcy repeated.

Tears welled up in her eyes and Finn placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and kept her focus on the doctor.

"So, when will she get better?"  
Her voice sounded so fragile to Finn.

"It's hard to say. You know her lungs weren't strong to begin with. We'll just have to wait and see. Hour by hour." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Darcy. We will do all we can." With that he left the room. Leaving Finn, Darcy, and her mother alone.

The beeping and whirring of the machines was a sound that Darcy could go the rest of her life without hearing. She walked over to her sleeping mother and gave her a kiss.

"Darcy, where's your da?" Finn asked.

Darcy stared at her mother's pale face, "He died."

Finn kicked himself, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She wiped her tears, "You weren't here."

It was more of an accusation than an explanation. They both let it drop.

After a while she turned to him and asked him to take her home to get her things, and then back to the pub so she could fetch her keys and go back to the hospital.

She guided him to her house, "Make a right up here."

Finn was impressed by the long driveway, and even more impressed by her house. It wasn't a mansion like he was used to seeing. Some stars in America had huge homes. Still, it was impressive.

"This is a nice place." He said as they entered the front door.

"Thank you." She said flatly.

She went upstairs and he followed her, trailing behind like her puppy, or maybe rather her guard dog.

He glanced around her bedroom, a pale shade of green with lovely white trim. It was cozy, and beautiful. Like the woman who owned it he thought.

She was busy packing things into a bag with her back towards him. Suddenly, he realized she was crying. He went to her and to his surprise she let him embrace her.

Her hair felt heavenly, her skin so soft. He couldn't remember a time that he felt this intoxicated. He just held her as she cried.

Darcy couldn't salvage any of her pride at this point, and it felt good to have someone there to comfort her. Even if it was a snake like Fergal. She knew better this time though. This time, she wouldn't get bitten.

All too soon she pushed him away and finished getting her things. The ride to the pub was silent and awkward. He wanted to reach out again and hold her, and she wanted to forget it ever happened.

Darcy went inside alone to search for her keys. She checked the office, behind the bar, the bathroom...they were no where to be seen.

She heard Fergal come in, probably wondering what was taking her so long. She looked up and he was standing in the door of the pub.

Something happened then...something she didn't expect. A weird electricity filled the room. Finn held up her keys as he made his way over to her, "I found these on the parking lot." He whispered right before he dropped them on the floor and backed her up against the bar.

They stared into each others eyes and before Darcy knew what was happening he was kissing her. His hands on her face, holding her to him before moving onto her back to pull her close.

It felt like she was melting in him. Like she was dying and bring born again all at the same time. A tear slid from her eye, and her lip quivered. Shaking herself back to reality she pulled away from the kiss.

Finn didn't though, and when he didn't back off she slapped him. "Stop!"

He took a step back, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he rubbed his mouth. Without another word he turned and left the pub. Darcy quickly gathered her thoughts and headed for the hospital.

With the all too familiar taste of Fergal Devitt on her lips.


	7. What I Want

Darcy glanced at the clock on the hospital wall and inwardly groaned. This was her second night in the hospital with her mother. They installed a feeding tube earlier. It seemed like her mother was giving up.

Right now Diana was awake. Darcy was sitting beside her bed reading out loud. She heard a knock and looked up.

Fergal.

Her mouth went dry. Diana glanced at her daughter, unsure about the man in the doorway.

"May I come in?" He asked. He looked good tonight. Wearing dark jeans, boots and a black sweater. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. His hair was parted neatly unlike last night when he was kissing her. The memory of his lips flashed in her mind.

"Yes." She answered.

Her mother touched her hand, too weak to speak.

"Oh, mum, this is Fergal. Dont you remember Fergal?"

He stepped in the room, "Hello there Mrs. McBride. Its me, Fergal Devitt. Oh, these are for you." He handed her the flowers, and she reached to accept them with her frail hands.

She looked to Darcy, and gave an approving glance.

"And this is for you." He said as he gave her a single red rose.

She hesitantly accepted it from him, their fingers touching briefly.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment?" He asked Darcy.

She looked at her mom. "Alright," she answered, "But only for a second."

She followed him out into the hall. She could feel herself blushing, and she hated her body for betraying her. She leaned against the wall outside her mother's door.

"I'm sorry about last night." Finn said.

"I feel like that's all you've been doing since you got back to Ireland."

"What?"

"Apologizing." She said flatly.

"Would you rather me not?" He quirked an eyebrow at her curiously.

"No... I don't know, Fergal. What are you trying to do here? Are you trying to get back with me? Sleep with me? Break my heart all over again? Prove something? I mean seriously, what?" She looked into his eyes.

"I... I don't know, Darcy. I really don't. I come back here and its like...wow I really loved you. And there's no closure, it was an open wound and being here has me bleeding for you all over again."

He put his hand on his heart. "I made a mistake all those years ago."

Darcy caught her breath. This was everything she wanted when he left. For him to come crawling back...for him to love her again. Her head was spinning. There was too much happening.

She took a step back, "I have to go..."

He grabbed her hand, "It was a mistake. I shouldn't have gone. I should've never left your side."

"But you did. How can I ever forgive you for that?"

"I'm leaving in a week, Darcy. I have to go back. There are people counting on me. If you change your mind..." He dropped her hand from his grasp.

She nodded and disappeared into the room leaving Finn in the hallway with his heart on his sleeve.

He didn't blame her. He didn't even know what he wanted. He had no idea what his plan was...what his intentions were towards her. He hadn't a clue. All he knew was that he was falling for her all over again...just like the first time.

 **20 years ago...**

 _Darcy McBride was walking home from school on a cold December day. School was out for the Christmas holiday and she was excited. She pulled her puffy blue coat closer around her. It had snowed the night before and was snowing again now._

 _Her white snow boots were getting a workout today. She heard someone walk up behind her, but didn't think anything of it, lots of kids lived on her street. Her white uniform tights did nothing to keep out the cold._

 _"Hey lass." She heard as a tall figure appeared beside her._

 _Owen O'Dell. She inwardly groaned. She couldn't stand him. He was 18 and in his last year of schooling. He fancied Darcy and she knew it. He was also a bit of a bully, and frequently had tried to push his advances on Darcy, who was only 14._

 _"Hello Owen." She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked._

 _"Mind if I walk with you?"_

 _Darcy shrugged, of course she minded. They walked on with Owen offering suggestive compliments every so often. She was walking as fast as possible, just wanting to be home._

 _Suddenly, she tripped and landed on her backside on the icy sidewalk. She looked for something to pull herself up with, but there wasn't anything. So when Owen offered his hand she accepted._

 _"Thanks." She muttered as he pulled her up._

 _He didn't let go of her hand, "Come on lass you can do better than that." His slimy finger caressed her cheek while his other hand tightened the grip on her wrist._

 _"Excuse me?" She said shakily._

 _He tried to kiss her, but she screamed. "Stop it!" She frantically tried to get away. It was then she saw a figure approaching._

 _"There a problem?" The boy asked. She recognized him. It was Fergal Devitt. He was a year ahead of her in school._

 _"Mind your own, Tiny Tim." Owen teased._

 _Darcy wasn't sure just how tall either boy was, but it was clear Owen was at least a head taller._

 _"You okay, lass?" He asked Darcy, ignoring Owen's comments._

 _Darcy looked from Owen to Fergal, and quickly shook her head no._

 _"Let the girl go." Fergal said._

 _Owen tightened his grip more, and twisted Darcy's arm to bring her to her knees in pain. She screamed and in an instant she realized she was free._

 _She scooted across the ice as Fergal sat on top of Owen after tackling him to the ground. He landed punch after punch to the bully's face._

 _He didn't overdo it, and after a few choice words he scooped Darcy up and walked her home_.

They were inseparable ever since. At first her parents didn't approve, but Fergal charmed his way into their hearts. Especially Darcy's father. They were close.

Finn shook his head. He hoped Darcy would come around, but then again he couldn't promise that he wouldn't break her heart again.

He loved the money, the fame, the titles and achievements. But then he came home and his heart ached. His soul longed for more. He had to square with that...he just wasn't sure how.


	8. Honesty Is Honestly The Hardest Thing

_**I own nothing. Fergal Devitt belongs to himself, Finn Balor and other WWE characters/names belong to WWE, and lyrics belong to BSB.**_

 _Looking back on the things I've done,_  
 _I was trying to be someone,_  
 _I played my part,_  
 _Kept you in the dark,_  
 _Now let me show you the shape of my heart_.

Darcy's head was splitting. It felt like she'd been suffering with a headache for days. She was running herself ragged going back and forth from the hospital to the pub.

Her mother was doing better, and her doctor said she would be able to go home tomorrow. So, Darcy was at the pub getting things in order and then was heading home for the first night all week.  
Then, back to the hospital to pick Diana up first thing in the morning.

Darcy walked into the office and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen off her desk. She downed three and headed back to work. One of her bartenders had the flu so she was filling in for him.

"I got this, boss. Go take a break." One of her employees, Clara said to her.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, you have to leave in ten minutes and we cant leave Andrew by himself at the bar. God only knows what would happen." She called down to the other end of the bar, "Isn't that right, Andy?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, boss." Then winked at her.

Darcy laughed and her head pounded harder. She knew she needed to sit down for a minute. But, it was Friday night and soon the pub would be filled.

Soon enough they urged her to go sit in her office for a few minutes. She laid her head down on her desk and prayed that her head would stop hurting.

She swore she only closed her eyes for a moment, but when she awoke it was half past seven and she could hear the loud roaring music coming from the band.

 _Jesus Mary and Joseph._

She rushed out of her office. Dear God the pub was absolutely packed. They must be slammed. She rushed around the bar and retied her apron. She was looking down when she walked around the bar and bumped into something...someone.

She looked up to a black tshirt, and a familiar smell. She knew instantly who she bumped into.

"What are you doing back here!?" She screeched over the music.

Finn slung the dish towel over his shoulder.

"I'm helping." He grinned.

Ugh, that smile.

"Well don't-"

"Shut up, Darcy." He smiled at her.

She wanted to argue, everything in her wanted to argue with the man. She wasn't sure why, but for once she just kept her mouth shut.

She didn't really have time to argue anyway, before she knew it there was ten people standing in front of her trying to order food and drinks.

She was swept away by the evening. The music was great. The people were friendly. She forgot all about her troubles of the past week. Especially when she glanced down the bar and saw Fergal.

He was watching her too. It was hot in the pub, and Darcy had braided her long hair and it was falling down her back. Gone was her sweater, revealing a tank top and her perfect shoulders.

Finn's body surged with lust. He wanted her, but he wanted all of her. He had nothing figured out and was leaving in five days. He hoped she would consider being with him. He hoped she'd give him a second chance.

When the place died down Darcy leaned against the bar watching her patrons and friends dancing to the music, sitting at their tables. Talking and telling tales, kissing and hugging.

The band switched pace and Darcy dimmed the lights. She smiled as she watched the couples dancing along to the folky violin tune.

Finn was watching her watch the dance. Before he knew it his feet were carrying him to her, "Could I bother you for a dance?" He whispered in her ear as he came up behind her.

She straightened up and could feel her back pressing against his stomach. She caught her breath, "No thanks, Fergal."

But he was determined. "Come on, Darcy. For old times..."

She nodded and let him lead her out on the crowded dance floor. At first she just stood there. She couldn't remember the last time she danced with a man. Of course she had danced with the old men who frequented the pub, but that was different.

Fergal was a man. A man who wanted her...how did she do this?

She didn't have to worry about it for too long because Fergal took her hands and placed them around his neck before resting his on her hips. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't anything but wonderful.

"Did you miss me ever?" Darcy asked suddenly.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Did you miss me?"

He took a deep breath, and tightened his grip on her hips. Honesty was hard, and harsh.

"No, honestly, I never looked back." He said.

She looked down.

"But, I was young and dumb. More dumb than anything. I should have never left. I was drinking too much. I stayed drunk for about five years after I left. I just...needed a different life. I dont know why. I loved you Darcy."

They stopped dancing and he pulled her close. "If you let me, I promise I'll never let you go again." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

She wanted to say so much, but words failed. All she could do was bury her face into his chest. All she could do was hold onto the moment for as long as possible, because she didn't trust him to keep his promise.

She knew she was setting herself up for heartbreak by getting attached to Fergal Devitt. The man she swore she would never forgive, but in that moment she didn't care.

She was stronger now than 15 years ago. She could handle whatever he threw her way.


	9. Giving In

_**There's so much Finn hate on the internet. I hope my story is a place of solace for his fans.**_

 _ **I want to thank all my loyal reviewers, followers, and the people who favorite my stories. I also want to thank my husband for putting up with my craziness as I research and write. I love you so much. You're my leading man, always!**_

 _ **Okay, enough mush, on with the story!**_

Finn left the pub the next evening, and Darcy stayed behind to lock up. Her long black hair was pulled tightly in a bun on the top of her head.

For some reason she went to the back of her closet earlier and decided to give her little black dress a night out. It wasn't really a sexy, or stylish dress. She'd bought it years ago for her father's funeral.

She'd worn it a few times since, and always got compliments on how great it looked on her, and it hadn't let her down tonight. Finn had told her exactly how stunning he thought she looked.

He had been at the pub helping her out again. She was telling herself to keep it casual, and that he was leaving in just a few days. More than likely, she would never see him again.

That stung a little. He was like his old self. The Fergal she remembered. The kind and loving guy she fell in love with all those years ago. She knew though, that this wouldn't last. She kew she had to soak up as much of this feeling as she could because soon he would be gone. Probably forever.

She wasn't a love struck girl anymore. No, Darcy McBride was a woman. A woman who knew what she wanted. What she wanted right now was Fergal. She wanted to feel him. To kiss him...

Why deny herself the pleasure he had offered?

 _Because you know better, that's why._ Her head told her. It was too late. Her heart had already made up her mind.

Finn was lounging on the couch in just his sweats, flipping through the channels. His uncle only had an antenna and it didn't exactly provide a quality television watching experience.

He heard a knock at the door. Tossing the remote on the floor he padded his bare feet to the front door.

He swung it open, "Darcy."

He was a little surprised to see her. When they said goodbye earlier he got the impression she was still skeptical about him.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course, yeah, sorry." He opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her pass.

He closed the door, "What are you doing here?"

Darcy took two steps towards him and leaned in close. In that moment he knew why she had came. He pressed his lips to hers, and pulled her closer to him.

She moaned and melted into him as he spun her around and pushed her against the front door. He deepened the kiss and moved to her neck. She felt his skin, running her hands across his back. Feeling his muscles, feeling his breathing.

Suddenly, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently sat her on the bed.

"Love, are you sure you want to do this?" He traced her jawline with his fingertip.

She looked up at him, and grabbed the waistband of his sweats, pulling him to her. She placed kisses all around his belly button, slipping her tongue inside briefly before looking up at him.

Her eyes. Those eyes he lost himself in so long ago...

His control snapped and the demon awakened. He captured her mouth with his again and laid her down on the bed.

Anything that had come between them faded away. They made love like the teenagers they once were, not the middle aged strangers they had become.

It was stronger than Darcy had expected. Their connection rekindled, their bodies as one. Darcy's heart had betrayed her. She knew as they were making love, her arms wrapped around Finn, her lips on his...she knew she was falling in love with him again.

Finn's heart almost exploded with happiness. He had Darcy again. He had something he never knew he was missing, but wow, she did fill a huge void he never knew was there.

As the night went on soon they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms. Finn was awakened by the vibration of his phone on the dresser. He picked it up.

It was Hunter. Finn turned the vibration off and cuddled back up to Darcy. Whatever his boss had to say could wait until the morning. Right now he was happier than he even knew possible.

He kissed her forehead and closes his eyes. Meanwhile, his phone lit up again, and again...and again.


	10. Poison and Wine

**_Lyrics belong to The Civil Wars._**

Finn rolled over and shielded his eyes against the harsh morning sun. He kissed Darcy's cheek and smiled down at her.

Her long dark hair was splayed all around her pillow. He had a sudden flashback of pulling it down from her bun last night. Her freckles danced across her pale shoulders. She was beautiful. He felt content... Happy.

He grabbed his phone. Seven missed calls, two voicemails. All from Hunter. This wasn't good. He inwardly groaned, and his stomach dropped.

He pulled on his sweats and walked outside with this phone. The morning was cold. An ominous fog hung in the air as it drifted in from the sea. Finn didn't bother checking the messages.

The phone rang once.

"Finn." Hunter was matter-of-fact.

"What's up, boss?" Finn asked. His breath shown in the air.

"We need you back. Did you get my messages?"

Finn rubbed his brow, "N-no...I was sleeping. I called as soon as I saw your missed calls."

"Well get back here ASAP. I can send the jet, or you book the next available flight." His voice was gruffer than normal.

"What's going on? I thought I was okay to stay till Friday? I still have things I haven't quite wrapped up yet." Finn glanced at the front door, thinking of the beautiful woman laying in his bed.

"Vince wants you back here right now. I'm sorry, but that's final. Get back, or I won't be able to help you. He's mad and wants you home. He's mad that I approved your two weeks off. He wants you and Seth to run through your match."

"Hunter, please..."

"Now Finn." Was the final word before Fergal heard the click of the phone hanging up.

He let out a breath and stared at the sky. It was so cloudy. He didn't want to break the news to Darcy, not yet at least. He called the airline and booked the quickest flight back to the states. It didn't leave until 10:00 at night.

He had all day to spend with her, and he didn't want his bad news to ruin it.

 _You only know what I want you to_  
 _I know everything you don't want me to..._  
 _Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine,_  
 _You think your dreams are the same as mine.._  
 _I don't love you but I always will._

Darcy's eyes opened to see a shirtless Fergal Devitt walking into the room. She smiled at him, "Good morning."

"Good morning darling." He noticed his Irish drawl had gotten a lot thicker since he had been home.

Darcy sat up, letting the sheet fall around her hips. Finn took in the sight before him. She was a masterpiece. Leaving was going to be so hard. But he didn't want to think about that right now.

He clapped his hands together, "Come on, love. I've got a full day planned for us."

"Have you now?" She smirked at him.

"Yes, now get dressed before I take advantage of you again."

Soon they were driving in his rental car. "Where are we going?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Soon they pulled into a parking lot.

"The aquarium?"

"Yep!" He got out and ran over to open her door, "Remember when we used to come here?"

He took her hand and led her inside. They walked through and looked at the exhibits, and saw feedings of different sea animals.

Finn stood back while Darcy got to hold a Starfish. She smiled and wrinkled up her nose at the feeling of its touch. She threw her head back and laughed with joy. Finn snapped a picture on his phone.

How could he leave now? They may have slept together, but nothing was finalized. Everything was still very much up in the air. If he left now he would be leaving his heart here.

Before long he was talking her to their next destination. It was close to her house, only a few miles down the road. It was a beautiful Walled Victorian Garden.

They held hands and strolled the beautiful scenery. Darcy was wearing her black dress from last night, but her hair was hanging down today. Messy and wavy, but she didn't care.

"This place is beautiful." She said.

"It is," he agreed "Darcy, I have to go back tonight." No use putting it off any longer.

"Tonight? Why?" She managed to sound casual.

"My bosses want me home." He shrugged and she slipped her hand out of his.

"Are you joking?"

"No, I swear I thought I still had some time! You have to believe me, I didn't lie."

"Okay, I believe you Fergal." She said as she kept walking, him right beside her.

"When do you think you'll be back?" She asked. She had told herself to keep it casual with him, hadn't she? Curse her heart.

"I can't say...I really don't know."

That was the hard part...he really didn't. He was leaving tonight, and God only knew when he would once again step foot onto Irish shores.

"You haven't the slightest idea?" She asked skeptically.

"No, Darcy I don't. I don't have a normal job like you." He was starting to get irritated with her, and his tone came out harsher than he expected.

She nodded and started walking the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?"

"Home." She called

"Would you please stay?! Would you please just listen to me?!"

"Why? It's okay. I told myself to keep it casual. Actually, I told myself not to fall for a snake like you ever again. But here I am, with a heart that's just about to break...again! Its my fault. Just go Fergal." She waved her hand in the air, "Its whatever to me."

He watched her leave. Standing in disbelief as her figure got smaller, and smaller.

 _I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back,_  
 _The less I give the more I get back..._  
 _Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise..._  
 _I dont have a choice, but I still choose you._  
 _I dont love you, but I always will._

 _I always will._


	11. Never Right

Curses upon curses on Fergal Devitt. Darcy wiped down the bar and tried not to think about the major mistake she made last night. She sighed, at least it was over now. Soon he would be gone and out of her life...hopefully forever.

Maybe she was meant to be alone. She had her work. She glanced around her little pub with pride. Yes, she loved her life. She was happy enough before that snake slithered back into her life.

The band began to play and the place roared to life, distracting her from all thoughts of Fergal.

Finn stared out the airplane window. His spirit was stirred. Like something he hadn't felt in a very long time. There was an air of unfinished business. A magical, mysterious, and somewhat painful feeling.

Being home had triggered something in him. He missed Ireland. He missed his home. The sea, the green fields. The salt in the air. Darcy.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He fully intended to go back. To resolve things with her once and for all, but when? He knew it was going to be almost impossible to get away after Summerslam. And if he waited too long...

He exhaled. Maybe it was best to just leave the past in the past. He hooked up with an old fiance. It wasn't anything more than that.

But it was. It was everything.

His eyes soon grew heavy and the next thing he knew he was stepping off the plane. He thought he would at least have time to drop his luggage off at home, but Hunter met him at the gate.

"Glad you're back." His boss gave him a clap on the back. We've got some developments we need to work out."

Finn paused, his fist tightening on the strap of his bag. "Like what?"

"Lets get in the car." Hunter motioned towards the black town car headed their way.

Once inside Hunter dropped his bombshell. "We're making your match a triple threat."

Finn's mind immediately went to the title belt in his bag. His Irish temper had been pricked, but he remained professional.

"Who's being added?" He asked.

"Kevin Owens."

"Well I'm sure the three of us will put on a great match." Finn smiled, outwardly.

Hunter smiled and poured him a glass of champagne. "That's why I like you, Finn. You're a team player." Finn held the glass, but didn't take a sip.

He had fears. And his stomach had twisted into knots at this unexpected news. He didn't like when a plan changed. But he knew it was just part of the business.

A few nights later he laid in bed. His worst fears realized. Feeling angry and betrayed. He had lost his Summerslam match. Kevin was now the champion and what's worse, he got the feeling he was the only one who wasn't in the know about how the match was going down.

Kevin had an apologetic look on his face as Finn had made eye contact with him after the match. Finn's blood was boiling then. He had called down a bit now, but it was no use. He felt there was a knife in his back.

"This is what I left her for?" He whispered to himself in the darkness of his hotel room. Horns honked, and voices filtered through the walls. Alone, and angry. He missed home.

But, he couldn't give up on his dream. Not yet. He wasn't ready to walk away. He was going to fight. He was going to get back on top.

Something was tugging on his heart, but he ignored it. Chances are that Darcy McBride had already forgotten about him. He just needed to focus on work.

Weeks went by, Autumn faded and gave way to colder weather. Thanksgiving passed in the States and Finn spent the holiday alone. Several of his buddies had invited him to spend the day with their families, but he declined.

His mind went home to Ireland and he thought of her...

He knew he missed his chance to ever make it right.


End file.
